The present disclosure relates to a display panel that is provided, for each pixel, with a plurality of light-emitting elements having different luminescence wavelengths from each other, and a display unit that includes such a display panel.
In recent years, as a lightweight and low-profile display, an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) display has drawn attention that uses LEDs for display pixels (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-272591).